Conventionally, networks were protected from intrusions by attackers using authentication systems. However, as attackers have become more sophisticated, authentication systems have proven ineffective. In response, systems have been created to provide continuous real-time detection of attackers through deception. In particular, deception mechanisms have been created to help lure attackers to access fake systems rather than machines on the network. Unfortunately, the cost of deploying, maintaining, and monitoring deception mechanisms can be onerous. Therefore, there is a need to intelligently create a deception for a network.